In a clinical operation environment, such as an operating theater, examination room, patient room, etc., clinicians often use clinical operation systems, such as monitors, anesthesia machines, suction devices and other systems, to monitor patient vitals, perform operational procedures, etc. Typically, respective clinical operation systems have communication bus lines, such as cables, tubes, cords, power lines, etc., that run between a base component and a remote tool, such as a sensor. As an example, these communication lines can provide a logistical problem for placement of devices and routing of the lines, as well as providing a potential safety and operational hazard.